A golf bag can hold a variety of golf clubs, with each golf club providing various advantages for hitting a golf ball. A typical golf bag can be large and heavy, which can be why golfers use golf carts to assist with carrying their golf bags. In addition, golf bags can be difficult to travel with due to their weight and size. Due to each golf club providing a particular advantage for hitting a golf ball, a golfer may switch golf clubs at least once prior to hitting the golf ball as the golfer tries to find the best golf club to use under the present conditions; this is especially true as the golfer approaches the putting green. Therefore, a golfer can be found walking back and forth between a location of the golf ball and the golf bag, which can be too heavy to carry and is left attached to the golf cart.